


In a Forgiving World Where No One Knows Us…

by Quiterstrip



Series: The Diaries of Magnus Bane [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Diary/Journal, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiterstrip/pseuds/Quiterstrip
Summary: Diary entry  to Alec
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Diaries of Magnus Bane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In a Forgiving World Where No One Knows Us…

**Author's Note:**

> After meeting Alec and saving his life (TMI City of Bones)

_In a Forgiving World Where No One Knows Us…_

_I wish I could open my heart to you and let you see all my hopes and dreams. I know this must sound deplorable, a centuries old warlock with thousands of opportunities to love, but you unlatched the locks of my imprisoned mind with just one look and a few spoken words. Oh, my sweet unruly warrior, will you not wake up from this oblivion?_

_I wish I could hold your hand in public. Let me introduce you to the freedom of what loving you could bring. Take you to places that have not yet been privileged with your beautiful face. If I could erase the fear and all the drama of your circumstances with all the magic in the world, I would sacrifice it without a moment’s consideration. Will you not open those soulful eyes and behold what we could be?_

_I wish we could go somewhere, push you up against a wall and kiss you. I want to make you forget all the hateful institutions you have been taught and, in its stead, fill your imagination with the eagerness to whisper my name from those abounding lips, imploring me for more. Will you not come closer and indulge these selfish hands with the heat of your presence?_

_I wish for everyone to hear me call you “My Darling. My Heart. My Treasure. My True Love.” I want to embrace your ears with these words I have only shared in secrecy, but I dread it is never going to be known in this world of ours and I must accept that. I will strive to fight these emotions, to dull them down to sleeping…_

_Sleeping without dreaming of my Alexander._


End file.
